Conventional LED linear modules typically include a solid state lighting module having a substrate with a lighting source disposed thereon. For example, the lighting source can include an LED linear module including an LED array mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and an aluminum extrusion as a heat sink.
The heat sink is used to facilitate cooling of the PCB, which is typically connected to the heat sink via wires. As understood by those of skill in the art, the electrical connection between the wires, the PCB, and the heat sink can occur via soldering or through use of contact pads. Over time, this electrical connection can become faulty. For example, strains on the wires, created through use or servicing, can cause the wires to become dislodged from the contact pads or cause the soldering to fail.
Failure of the electrical connections can cause the LED array to fail outright, or over time, reduce its reliability of forming an intermittent connection. Additionally, dislodged wires can create the risk of electrical shock when using or servicing the LED array.